naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Hatran
A short introduction The Hatran '''are a sentient anthropomorphic feline race that inhabits planet Nakti. Like their close relatives, the Emer, they are a very common race on the planet, and have many sub-races in different countries. Unlike their hybrid relatives, the Hatran possess fully feline features, such as the shape of their muzzle, their retractable claws, their swiftness and ability to climb steep surfaces with their claws and their rough tongue. The Hatran can also move their ears according to their mood, and can meow and purr just like the Emer. They are a '''mammal '''and '''warm-blooded '''race, and their features make them quite unique among the other evolved Naktian races. The chain of conjunction between the Nal'Hiti and the Emer The real origins and homeland of the Hatran is currently a subject that sparked and still sparks many controversies. Their homeland is also unknown. Very ancient skeletons of Hatran have been found in several countries, all of them are believed to be dating back to the same period, the '''early Neolithic, so maybe the origins of the Hatran might not be related to the Nal'Hiti, the ancestors of the Emer, despite they share some common traits with them. Genetic Characteristics The Hatran, being a non hybrid race, retain most, if not all the features of their feline ancestors. Indeed, the shape of their head and muzzle resembles the one of a housecat , '''although several sub-races, featuring different variation in body structure, coat and minor traits exist all over Nakti. Their '''eyes have elongated irises, and their hands and feet have retractable claws. A common trait among Hatran are whiskers. While they are plantigrade, they share a trait with felines: their hands and feet have pads on their palms and under their fingers and toes, usually in a ebony colour. This characteristic gives them the advantage of walking barefoot on rough surfaces without needing the use of bandages to protect their soles, unlike some other anthropomorphic races. However, unlike cats and other felines, their sight in the dark is quite limited, despite has some enhancements compared to the other races. Besides the fur that covers their entire body, hair grows on their heads, armpits, eyebrows and pubic places. An important feature they possess is their swiftness and agility. Like the Emer, their bodies can be very flexible and they can move and run at fast speeds, making them excellent athletes, dancers, acrobats and fighters; for example in Abun, in the province of Faza, there's a combat technique called "Hath'Onsam" 'that was conceived with the Hatran's agility and natural abilities in mind, mixing melee fighting with small weapons or their claws with dancing, resembling the Brazilian Capoeira. Hath'Onsam fighters, due to their particular fighting technique are also called '"Struinghat", 'the '"Deadly Dancers". '''Only the Hatran can fully exploit the advantages of this combat technique. But their genetic characteristics are also their '''rough tongue and their physical endurance. While they don't have the stamina of the Tokaya, the Hatran, especially the women, are able to lift and carry very heavy weights for a very long time. It's not an uncommon sight for example in Faza to see Hatran women carrying large and heavy objects on their head without losing their balance, thanks to their strenght and their sharp sense of coordination, allowing them to walk perfectly straight. Hatran women are also known for having particularly large breasts, allowing them to breastfeed their children even during periods of drought and lack of food, which are very common on Nakti. Countering their features, the Hatran also have their disadvantages. For example, due to the shape of their mouth, they have a pronounciation problem with letters like R and S, the former sounding very rough and the latter receives a lot of emphasis, giving them a characteristic accent, which can be corrected with an intense training. Also, they are known for the hallucinations they have if they sniff a particular herb, the Ustam. The effects of that herb are known to affect only the Hatran and their sub-races. Sub-Races The Hatran have several sub-races within their main group. In order to have a better look at them, please check out the link below: The Sub-Races of the HatranCategory:Feline Category:Canon Category:Naktian Races